The present invention is directed to an ink jet recordable substrate. In particular, the present invention relates to a water-resistant, coated, ink jet recordable substrate. This application is a continuation-in-part application of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/319,360 filed on Dec. 13, 2002, which is a continuation-in-part application of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/205,033 filed on Jul. 26, 2002, which is a conversion of U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 60/309,348 filed on Aug. 1, 2001.
It is known in the art to size paper with sizing components for the purpose of retarding or preventing penetration of liquids into the structure. “Internal sizing” consists of introducing sizing materials into the pulp during the paper making operation. The sizing materials are precipitated onto the fibers primarily for the purpose of controlling penetration of liquids into the final dry paper. “Surface sizing” involves the application of dispersions of film-forming substances such as converted starches, gums, and modified polymers, to previously formed paper. Surface sizing imparts strength to the paper.
The use of sized paper to print with an ink jet printer containing predominantly water-based inks may yield imaged papers which have a tendency to curl into tubes. The use of un-sized paper may result migration of the image through the sheet and interference with the image on the other side, if one side of the imaged sheet comes into contact with water.
Various attempts have been made in the art to overcome the forgoing problems. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,976 discloses a paper substrate coated with a hydrophobic barrier material and an image receiving layer. The hydrophobic barrier layer is coated on both sides of the paper and includes a water insoluble component and a water or alcohol soluble anti-curl agent. U.S. Pat. No. 6,140,412 teaches a process for coating paper with an aqueous cationic polyurethane resin solution. Japanese Patent (JP) 11216945 discloses a process for coating paper with a composition that includes polyvinylpyrrolidone, a polyurethane resin emulsion, polyvinyl alcohol and a cationic resin.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,861,644 and 5,196,262 disclose a microporous material sheet which includes a matrix of linear ultrahigh molecular weight polyolefin, a large proportion of finely divided water-insoluble siliceous filler, and interconnecting pores. U.S. Pat. No. 6,025,068 teaches a method of coating a microporous polyolefin substrate with a coating composition which includes a binder dissolved or dispersed in a volatile aqueous liquid medium. The binder includes a film-forming organic polymer of a water-soluble poly(ethylene oxide) and a water-soluble or water-dispersible crosslinkable urethane-acrylate hybrid polymer.
Another coating composition for ink jet recording materials is disclosed in Japanese Patent (JP) 2001-184881. This reference discloses a coating composition that includes a nonionic or anionic polyurethane and the reaction product of a monomeric secondary amine and epichlorohydrin. Japanese Patents (JP) 11268406 and (JP) 2000153667 disclose cationic polyurethanes that are useful in waterproofing coatings for ink jet printing substrates.
There remains a need for an ink jet recording medium that is durable, water-resistant and able to record sharp images when an ink jet printing ink is applied thereto.